


[PODFIC] Burn and Make Me New

by c_doves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub Play, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Phil Coulson, its literally 20min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: Phil answered the light tap on his door to find a young man dressed in black jeans and a black henley. Rough around the edges, he looked the part perfectly, from his calloused fingers to his spiky blonde hair covered in a stocking cap. The service was rarely this dead on or this fast in response to a call. For once, Phil began to think, maybe, just maybe, this would work.





	[PODFIC] Burn and Make Me New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burn and Make Me New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519236) by [cakeisnotpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie). 



My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
In this case, [cakeisnotpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie). Please consider giving them feedback on the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519236).  
  
   
  
Title: Burn and Make Me New  
Author: cakeisnotpie  
Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Author Chose Not to Use  
Length: 20min  
  
   
  
File: [mp3 (21mb)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11EeP6_xMYMVZ5Njp3IOAaSS3fJ2yJJB-)


End file.
